Andreas' Fault
Andreas' Fault is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Argit goes to one of the Forever Knights' castles offering "insurance", but when they refuse, the castle crumbles down to nothing and Argit leaves. Meanwhile, at Mr. Smoothy, Ben is celebrating his hero status and his fans (or as he calls them, "Benatics") come to meet their favorite hero and get autographs from him with cups of his various aliens. But suddenly, the Forever Knights crash in and take one of the smoothy machines. Ben tries to stop them as Spidermonkey, but his big ego and fans block him from doing so. Ben, Gwen and Kevin go to Jimmy for help and reveals that the Forever Knights have also stolen pizzas and burritos, but they didn't steal any money from the places they stole the food from. They go to a Forever Knights castle (one of the knights is friends with Jimmy and he was in that particular castle when the castle was falling apart in the background) to investigate, but finds it destroyed. A'F(17).png|Jetray scanning Andreas DNA Andreas Fault - Kevin, Gwen, Jetray.png|The money offer They head to another castle in Ben's car (much to Kevin's annoyance, as he was in the back seat) and enter with Ben using Jetray and find that Argit is the leader of the Forever Knights there and having them steal junk food just to amuse him. If the Knights he goes to refuse to let him rule their castles, he will use his new friend Andreas to destroy the castle. Andreas is also one of Aggregor's victims. Jetray then scans Andreas' DNA and gains a new form and transforms back into Ben. Argit gives Kevin a box of money as payment for the money he owes him. Kevin then says that he loves money more than anything else in the world and Gwen gets mad at him for the remainder of the episode. Argit tells Andreas that Ben and his team are friends, but then a Forever Knight intelligence officer named Sir Dagonet comes in and turns Argit's Forever Knight garrison against Ben and his friends. He puts Argit and the others into a dungeon after Argit cowardly tries to save himself by telling Dagonet that Ben and his team were forcing him to pretend to be the leader of the Forever Knights. However, Andreas is to be executed by Dagonet and his death squad for being an alien. Argit convinces Ben and his friends to break him out in order to save Andreas. Ben transforms Goop to free himself and his friends, then they go to find Andreas. Meanwhile, Dagonet prepares to kill Andreas with a energy cannon, but the team arrives and Ben transforms into Swampfire to fight the Forever Knights while Argit and the others release Andreas. But Dagonet activates the cannon's self destruct, turning it into a bomb to kill the team, before Dagonet and the Knights teleport away. Swampfire decides to wrap up the bomb in vines, but Kevin says that would not be enough. However, Argit asks Andreas to absorb the quake of the bomb, and Andreas agrees to save his friends. Before he does this, Andreas takes one last look at Argit before taking hold of the bomb and sinking down into the ground with it. After the castle is destroyed, Argit openly shows his disregard over Andreas, which prompts Kevin to punch Argit, angrily scolds him for his sociopathy, and finishes their friendship forever before they all leave, thinking Andreas sacrificed his life to save them. Later, Aggregor shows up and finds Andreas badly injured. He heals him and takes him to his ship, then puts him in a stasis pod next to Bivalvan, Galapagus and P'andor. Now all that's left is Ra'ad and then he says, "the fun can begin". Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben obtains a new transformation, Armodrillo. *Goop makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Aggregor recaptures Andreas. *Argit temporarily takes over the Forever Knights using Andreas. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Goop Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Andreas *Jimmy Jones *Mrs. Jones *foreverduke838 (first appearance; death) *Bivalvan (cameo) *P'andor (cameo) *Galapagus (cameo) *Chet Rigby (first appearance) Villains *Forever Knights **Sir Dagonet (first appearance) *Argit (first re-appearance) *Aggregor Aliens Used *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Goop (first re-appearance) *Swampfire Aliens on Smoothy Cups * Spidermonkey * Goop * Jetray * Alien X * Swampfire * Echo Echo * Big Chill * Brainstorm * Humungousaur Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode's name is based on the San Andreas Fault in California, which is an earthquake-prone area. *When the Forever Knights leave Mr. Smoothy one of them yells "run away", which is a reference to the film Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *Craft of War is a reference to the game, World of Warcraft. Trivia *Ben's collectible cups at Mr. Smoothy had all of the first 10 aliens from '''Alien Force '''on them, with the exception of Chromastone, whose flavor is implied by the one of the Forever Knights at the beginning of the episode to be the only one of the 10 flavors that was missing. *One of Ben's fans comments that the Alien X smoothie was a disappointment after all the hype. This is a reference to the let down of Alien X's initial appearance. es:La culpa de Andreas Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba